


Eternity || Jongsang

by minhos__cats



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartenders, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhos__cats/pseuds/minhos__cats
Summary: Kang Yeosang was just a normal human being working his daily night shifts at a club with his two friends. He knew there were pros and cons to working at a club when four older males who come in every night trying to get him to bed.He didn't think it was all gonna end until a stranger comes in and starts changing his life to something he never expected.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's my very first vampire book. the main ateez characters on here are only Jongho, Yeosang, Wooyoung, and Seonghwa cuz this book will mainly be focusing on Jongsang. other members will only be mentioned but not much perspectives with them.
> 
> but enjoy reading :)

As everyone knows, the supernatural world should always be a secret to the humans. The humans have heard in stories and movies about vampires and werewolves and people with powers such as witches, but never thought it was actually real but most of them wish it was, but little do they know it actually does. It's just hidden from them.

Less than one percent of the people in the world know about the supernatural world by witnessing the powers and the _human_ shifting to their wolf form or seeing the sharp fangs popping out of those vampire gums but they never spoke a word to anyone else as it must be kept a secret.

But there is one rule that is really strict that every person in the supernatural world has to follow, no dating any humans.

Once found out about a non-human and a human dating, big consequences happen. Consequences that they don't want to go through which is a reason why most of the supernatural ones don't date the humans.

Yeosang, a human that doesn't know anything about the supernatural side as he hasn't been exposed to it. But since he works at a club as a bartender there are times he almost has been from fights being caused at the club but never was.

He could say he doesn't love his job but he doesn't hate it. He just gets annoyed by the people being idiots and thinks they know everything in the world. He hates the ones that try to take him to bed but fails everytime.

He's not stupid, he knows what to do and what not to do.

"Hey Yeosang! Pass me that glass next to you" The called male did as told. Not having to glance at the person who called for it nor at the glass and he slides it down the counter flawlessly. Having done this since he was nineteen and now twenty-one, he has gotten used to it all.

He continues to make the drinks, flipping the shaker a few times; can see the people sitting at the bar watching him. But he pays no mind to it. Keeps his eyes down at the counter and pours the alcohol in four shot glasses. Picks them up and sets them up the upper counter of the bar and slides each shot glass to the four males who had asked for them.

"Hey pretty boy" He hears one of them call for him. He will now forever cringe at that name.

"Mind taking a look at me huh? Or maybe come around and give a little kiss" He speaks again, lets out a laugh and as well as the three other males there. He hopes that friend group dies from alcohol poisoning as they are here every minute of the night until the place is closed.

"Sorry, not interested" Yeosang told him, it could go to the other three as well since they have tried the same before.

"Oh come on now, lets have some fun" The same male speaks.

Yeosang keeps his eyes off of him, in no mood to look at them. He has seen them enough, he doesn't need to see them more.

"I'm not interested. Go find someone else to be in their pants and let me do my job" He spats. Unaware of the glare that was given towards him but a small smirk coming after that.

"Oh we got a play hard to get I see" It was another voice, deeper and had a strong accent. Yeosang huffs out a breath and wipes the counters from the fallen liquid of alcohol before it dries up and sticks to the surface.

"Come on pretty boy, I'm sure you won't regret it since you'll feel good" And Yeosang feels sick. Cringes a little and keeps his mouth shut. Continues doing his job. Cleans off any shot glasses that needs cleaned.

"I'm sorry" A voice cuts in. Deep but smooth, sounds calming as well, and the way he spoke, something Yeosang has never heard.

"But I believe he said he's not interested. So I believe your best move is to move on and find someone else who is interested" He hears him speak again. But his back was towards him as he organizes the cups and drying off the ones he cleaned off.

And when he turns around he was met with a young male. Looks a lot like his age, his black locks falling over his forehead making his pale white skin pop, cheeks looks chubby and soft that is squishable. But his posture, his eyes, how buff his arms looked, broad shoulders and chest visible with the white t-shirt.

Yeosang couldn't believe the way he was looking at him.

"I would expect a thank you but checking me out is nice as well" The male spoke, catching the bartender staring at him.

Yeosang snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat and cleaned the counter acting like it was dirty but it's cleaned since he already cleaned it.

"You're not gonna have both" Yeosang says, tries to avoid his eyes but fails. Looks at him in the eyes again and wipes off his hands.

The stranger lets out a chuckle "Quite bit of a attitude you have"

"It's just the way I am" Yeosang replies, shrugging his shoulders and leans his hands on the counter.

"Is there anything I could make for you sir?" He professionally asks as he taps his fingers on the counter.

"Surprise me, but make it strong" The brunette raises an eyebrow at him.

"Tuff guy I see" The stranger snorts and watches as Yeosang pulls out a glass and sets it on the upper counter in front him after putting ice in it. He pulls out tall bottles of liquids from underneath.

"Ever tried a fireball?" Yeosang asks and he starts working on the drink. Making it look so easy from the way he does it.

"No but, why not have a try" Yeosang nods and continues with making the shot.

The stranger watching him with focused eyes. He sees the small beads of sweat on his forehead, some strands of hair sticking to it. Watches how his hands move as if he has done this more than the years he have been.

"I can see you've done this for quite some time" He mentions, making the other chuckle and he now pours the drink into the glass.

"Two years, started here at nineteen" Yeosang confirms. Watching as he picks up the glass and taking the shot, setting the glass down and hides his shocked impressed face when he sees no reaction to it.

"It's nice" He comments, Yeosang rolls his eyes a little.

"Yeosang! I got a list for you" The said male turns his head and watches as his friend who works here walk to him.

"The table numbers are next to the requested drinks" He tells him, the brunette nods and taking the piece of paper and looks at it.

"Okay got it, thanks Seonghwa" The older male pats his back and goes back to working.

"Yeosang" He hears the stranger say, he looks at him, in a way saying that he knows it's his name.

"Worked here since nineteen, did it for two years. So if I do my math you're twenty-one" The stranger explains, Yeosang nodding off the correct facts as he works on the drinks on the list given.

"Yeosang, twenty-one years old, mind if I take a few guesses for your last name?" The ravenette requests. Yeosang shrugs his shoulders.

"We'll start with the main, Kim?" He starts and the bartender lets out a chuckle.

"No"

"Park?" He tries again, earns a no again.

"Choi? Lee?"

"No and no" Yeosang answers, grabs a tray and sets the drinks on it and picks up the tray.

"Excuse me while I go serve these" And with that he walks off to go serve the drinks.

The ravenette watching him as he does so

"So, Jongho" The said male turns his head to the voice.

"Yes Hwa?" He asks, as if he was in the middle of doing nothing instead of watching Yeosang serve drinks.

"Trying to get Kang I see?" Seonghwa, a tall blonde male who is known as a vampire in the supernatural world. Is Yeosang's friend, well work friend to call them as.

Jongho, also being known as one of the vampires as well. Reason why he looks so pale and had gotten no reaction from the shot he had taken from Yeosang.

Seonghwa and Jongho knowing each other for years, are like brothers to each other.

"I see why not, he looks.. challenging" Jongho assures and turns his head again to put his eyes back on Yeosang.

"Well good luck because he is. But don't go to far, or you know what will happen" Seonghwa warns him. Jongho rolls his eyes and looks back at the male.

"Yes Hwa I know. Now, don't you have a job you should be doing instead of leaning here talking?" He mentions and was received a flick to the forehead.

"Hey!"

"You're welcome" Jongho gives his friend a small glare as he walks off to continue doing his work.

And shortly after, Yeosang comes back and is behind the counter and Jongho's eyes follow him.

"Kang Yeosang" Jongho says in amusement. Smirks in accomplishment when Yeosang looks at him.

"Tell me more" The vampire says and leans forward. Puts his elbow on the counter resting his chin on his hand.

"In your dreams" Yeosang utters and grabs the list of drinks he had made and crumbles it into a ball throwing it away.

"Or would you like to know mine? Since I know your name and age, it will only be fair" The vampire recommends. Earning just a look from the human who is cleaning the glass cups.

"Choi Jongho, twenty years old" Jongho goes on. Yeosang raises a brow after hearing his age.

"Ah, you're younger than me" Yeosang comments

Jongho wants to laugh

"Yeah I am" He admits. Yeosang softly chuckles and sets the clean glasses back.

"Are you not effected by the shot at all or do you need another one?" Yeosang asks, now has his back facing him to set the glasses back and organize the alcohol bottles in their right places.

"It will take awhile for me to get intoxicated but give me another" Jongho says and he sees the human nod and starts working on another drink.

"High alcohol tolerance you have?" Yeosang asks and sets the made drink in front of the vampire.

Jongho takes it and gulps it down in one go. Setting the glass down and Yeosang, still impressed with the way he does it and has no face expressions from the liquor at all.

"You could say that" Jongho says and traces the rim of the glass as he watches Yeosang work.

He had to now move down the counter to make more drinks for other people. Can't stay at one spot, have move all around from behind the counter as there is only two people working behind, three usually but they don't know where the third one is.

Some others do the serving drinks to the table as they don't know how to do much of making alcohol drinks.

It's loud, the music blaring through out the whole entire club. A lot of people dancing, drunk and flying high up in the clouds and will forget everything when they wake up the next morning.

Besides the non-human ones.

This place is mixed with humans and non-humans. But the humans don't know that. Thinks everyone here is just a normal human being. But boy are they wrong.

Jongho watches the people dance, sees some people making out and some doing unholy things that they should be doing it private. He keeps his eyes off of them.

In his one hundred years of living in this cruelty world, he has now found what could interest him and entertain him for awhile.

He can hear the heartbeat of the male as he now watches him again. Can hear the pump of his blood, can smell it.

He noticed the birthmark on his left eye, looked closely at it. He has seen many birthmarks in his living but he saw a small shape of a heart in his. He never seen one with a small heart shape.

He likes the way he talks, the attitude he uses, looks like he has no interest into anything until you make it.

And that's what Jongho had done.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next night and Jongho was leaning against a brick wall that is across the street from the club. The cold night breeze blows in the air but it doesn't effect him at all.

From the glass windows he can see inside and he sees Yeosang working. Watching him make drinks, serve, have some small conversations with some people, he can see disgust on his face with some others.

The club is packed, full as it is the weekend, he can see Yeosang trying to work as fast as he can to give the people their drinks.

He watches everyone that is around Yeosang. The night before, the four males trying to get him. He didn't like it, and so then he stepped in and stopped them. It wasn't a surprise to him that the four were vampires.

After a flash of red eyes to them, they left. After having a conversation with Yeosang, he seemed interested, after hearing from Seonghwa he is challenging so he'll take it.

As he watches from outside, he sees the same four males walk inside the club. He squints his eyes a little and tilts his head back.

He observes.

Keeping a close eye on them. He can see them looking for _him_. And once they do they head to the bar, sitting down on the seats that is right in front of Yeosang.

And after some time, a low growl grumbles deep in his chest and not a second later he was inside the club.

\----------

"Hi there pretty boy" Yeosang makes a disgusted face, then turns around and sees the same four males from the previous night.

"What can I make for you?" He asks professionally. Not in the mood again to be dealing with them as he grabs the shaker and four glasses out.

"You know what to make baby, just make us the usual" The male on the far left said, his voice deep and heavy accent.

"See, Kyunho knows you know our order, so make it" Yeosang wants to yell at them.

He lets out a sigh and starts making the drink for them. As he does so he can slightly hear inaudible speaking from them. Can't exactly hear about what but he doesn't care, doesn't want to know.

He finishes the drink, divides it into the four glasses and picks them up, setting them on upper counter of the bar and slides one to each.

But before he could retreat his hand, a hand was gripping his wrist and looks up at who it is.

"Let go of me bastard" He says and tries to jerk his hand back from the strong grip. He has been in this situation before, but nobody was as strong as this. For once, he feels a little scared.

"Let go!" He raises his voice, tries to pull his hand back again but was harshly pulled forward, grip tightening around his wrist making him hiss in pain.

"Listen pretty boy, we have given you many chances and we won't hold back no more" The male with black hair said, keeping his grip on Yeosang's wrist.

The poor male whimpers a little as he struggles to get out of his grip.

"Excuse me" And there was the deep voice again. Yeosang feels himself relief hearing it.

"I don't think it is nice to be doing that to a poor bartender" Yeosang looks behind the males shoulder and sees him, Jongho.

The vampire not looking at him, keeps his eyes on the older male vampire that is holding him.

He snorts and turns his head to look at Jongho.

"Sorry kid but we saw him first, go find someone else" Jongho looks at him unfazed and steps closer.

"Let go of him" Jongho demands, causing the four males to laugh. Yeosang looks at him desperately but the vampire never looking at him trying to pull his hand back but winces when the grip tightens.

"Is that all you got? Huh?"

"You're honestly testing my patience right now. If you don't remember last night, he said he isn't interested. So stay away from him" Jongho says, and the older male flashes his eyes red at him.

"Back off kid" And then, Jongho grabs his wrist that was holding Yeosang's, yanks it back so he isn't touching the human no more. Twists his arm and he can hear crack. Making the older vampire make a noise of discomfort from it. Jongho pushes him down harshly to the floor.

"Mess with him or test my patience again, I'll do far more than just that" He spats and he looks at the other three.

"Take your buddy and leave" And they do just that. His eyes finally look at Yeosang who is just staring at him as he holds his wrist.

"Are you okay?" He softly asks as he steps closer to the bar. The human just nods and stays quiet.

"Can I?" Jongho asks, referring to his wrist as he holds his hand out. The brunette holds his hand out to his, to show him his wrist.

The vampire gently grabs his hand and arm, his hands not wanting to touch his wrist.

Yeosang watches him, his arm almost flinching from his ice cold hands touching his skin. He stares at him, confused.

The man that wouldn't let go of him was strong, really strong. He knows how to get out of certain grips, but he couldn't get out of this one no matter what and it scared him.

He doesn't know how Jongho was able to do that, he watched everything (besides the flashing of red eyes).

"Your wrist will be bruised from his strong grip, it might hurt to move so I suggest you wrap it in ice when you get home" Jongho says and looks at Yeosang who is just staring at him, again.

"Two nights in a row" Jongho chuckles and pulls his hands back letting go of him "Stare and not saying a thank you to someone who saved you"

Yeosang blinks and pulls his hand back, holding it to his chest and looks at away.

"I.. um, thank you" Yeosang utters and he picks up the four, still full, glasses. He winces a little as he moves his wrist and almost drops the two glasses in his hand.

"Easy, be easy with your wrist tonight until you're able to wrap it up or have it in a brace until it's healed" Jongho tells him. Yeosang just nods and pours out the drinks that haven't been touch.

He sighs and cleans them, lets out a few noises from the pain but he'll get through it.

"Is there anything you want me to make for you? Or pay you back in some way?" Yeosang asks and looks at him. The vampire chuckles softly and shakes his head, sits down and leans his elbows on the counter.

"No you don't need to, but water would be nice" Jongho replies and the other just nods. Grabs a glass and fills it up with water and sets it down in front of him and holds his wrist back to his chest and sighs wanting the pain to go away.

"Hey Yeosang" A voice booms in.

"You're late Seonghwa" Yeosang mentions and looks at the older.

"Sorry there was traffic" Seonghwa reasoned and Yeosang frowns.

"At nine pm?" He asks and Seonghwa shrugs his shoulders and looks at him.

"I don't have to- what happened to your wrist?" Seonghwa questions mid sentence when he notices his bruised wrist.

"It's nothing-"

"Just an idiot who doesn't like to listen, and come up with better lies hyung, you suck at making some" Jongho cuts into the conversation.

"I don't think I remember asking you Jongho" Seonghwa tells him looking at him now, the ravenette just shrugs his shoulders and drinks his water.

"You two know each other?" Yeosang asks, looking at the two confused.

"Yes we do, grew up with each other infact" Seonghwa answers and Jongho nods.

Yeosang just nods and stays quiet.

"So, spill the real reason why you were late, as Yeosang said" Jongho suddenly says and looks at Seonghwa.

"Mind your business, have you not learned that in your hundred ye-" Seonghwa was stopped mid sentence when Jongho gives him a look and realizes his words.

"Hundred times of me telling you" Seonghwa finishes and Jongho sighs in relief, glances at Yeosang and is glad he was busy doing something else.

"Nope, now spill. Or was it your _boyfriend_ that distracted you? Most- ow! Hey!" Yeosang chuckles a little when he saw Seonghwa flick the others forehead.

But he continues his work, lets the two be and chat for a bit before Seonghwa had to get to work.

As he serves and makes drinks, he can see Jongho just sitting there, either watching him or looking around the club observing.

He still wants to know about tonight and how it all happened. But he isn't gonna bother to ask, doesn't feel like it. Just wants to go home and ice up his wrist and sleep.

But he has to keep working, he has to keep working for another six hours and he holds back a groan and keeps working.

**\----------**

It was now three-thirty am, the time the club closes and he closes the door and locks it. Makes sure it's securely locked and turns on his heel and walks down the sidewalk, holds his bruised wrist to his chest and his other hand covering his wrist and lets out a sigh, sees the fog leave his mouth from the cold weather and he shivers from it.

He mentally hits himself for forgetting to bring a thicker coat.

His mind goes back to a few hours earlier when the older male had held his wrist in a strong grip, was hard to get out of and when Jongho had pull his arm back, it looked liked he pulled back air, so easily and quickly, made it look so damn easy.

Yeosang frowns, his hands were ice cold too but he remembers its cold outside, he feels that it is as he shivers. He might've just came inside when it all happened so his hands were probably cold from being outside.

He lets out another sigh, shakes his head as his brain was getting filled with too many thoughts.

"I need sleep" He mumbles to himself

"I'm sure you do" Yeosang jumps frighteningly and turns around quickly and sees Jongho behind him. He lets out a sigh of relief.

"Don't fucking scare me like that you jerk" Yeosang hisses and turns back around and continues walking. Earning a chuckle from the vampire and follows him, now walks beside him.

"Sorry, figured I should walk you home tonight" Jongho says and Yeosang looks at him and looks ahead again.

"I'm fine by myself, I've done this for t-"

"Two years" Jongho cuts him off "But that doesn't mean something could happen still"

Yeosang bites the urge to argue back, he knows he's right. No matter how long you have done something for, something still could happen.

"How's your wrist?" Jongho asks, the human just glances down at his wrist.

"Hurts like hell, still the same" Yeosang answers, the vampire hums in response and then a blow of cold wind blew through making Yeosang shiver.

Jongho takes his jacket off and places it over the others shoulders. Yeosang taken aback and looks at him and shakes his head.

"N-no no don't, it's cold. What the hell! Wear your jacket dammit or you'll get sick" Yeosang goes to take Jongho's off of his shoulders to give it back to the younger. The vampire simply shakes his head and puts his hands on his shoulders, keeping his jacket there.

"No don't, don't worry about it. I have been in the cold many, many times. I'll be okay" Jongho tells him and Yeosang opens his mouth to argue back but Jongho gives him a look and he closes his mouth again. Sighs deeply and they keep walking the sidewalk.

"I really need to owe you something, really" Yeosang suddenly speaks after a few minutes of silence. Jongho frowns

"Why?" He asks

"Because one, you have stopped those idiots who won't stay away from me and second you gave me your jacket for me to stay warm while you are in short sleeves in the god damn cold" Yeosang reasons and Jongho lets out a sigh, shaking his head a little.

"Don't, it is my decision and choice to do this. If you try to give me something in return, I will reject it" Jongho replies and Yeosang turns his head looking at him

"Will you reject me if I asked to give you my number?" Yeosang asks, positivity in his voice knowing the male will say no.

Jongho looks at him, smirks and looks ahead "I'll reject that too" Jongho proudly says, knows that wasn't what Yeosang was expecting and he was slapped in the arm. Isn't fazed from it at all, he would lie saying it hurt because vampires can not feel pain but have to act like they are if they are in front of humans. But if they knew it was a hit or something that barely hurt they shrugged it off.

"That didn't hurt" Jongho says and Yeosang lets out a groan.

"Been two days and I don't like you" Yeosang admits and Jongho chuckles.

"I never asked you to" He replies, makes the other groan again and the vampire softly laughs.

"You'll get used to it" Jongho tells him. Yeosang rolls his eyes and they walk past the gates of an apartment complex after Yeosang puts the code in for it to open.

"So you live at an apartment complex?" Jongho asks, even though the answer was right in front of him.

"Yes I do, you can go now. I don't need you following me like a dog no more" Yeosang says and Jongho stops in his tracks, the other still walking not caring.

"I will leave, but I believe you have something that belongs to me" And Yeosang stops, realizing and with his uninjured wrist he easily slides the jacket off his shoulders, turns around and throws it at the vampire who reaches his hand out and catches it.

"Thank you, you may go now and get some rest" He chuckles when Yeosang rolls his eyes and continues walking.

"Make sure you wrap your wrist and have it in ice!" Jongho raises his voice a bit to let the other hear him clearly. Yeosang doesn't answer or do anything for a response, just sighs and walks. But for a moment, he wants to turn around and look at the younger again.

So he stops and turns around and his mouth opens in shock a little. He doesn't see him. He's no where to he seen at all.

He spins around once and frowns, still not seeing him anywhere.

 _How did he disappear that fast?_ He questions himself.

_It's probably just my eyes messing with me_

He sighs and ruffles his hair a little. He's tired and exhausted, believe the other just walked away and he couldn't see well because one it was dark but still had dim lights and two he is extremely tired and his eyes and brain just want to shut down completely and sleep.

So that's what he does, doesn't bother to put ice on his injured wrist nor wrap it up. Just plops himself down onto the couch and once his eyes close he falls into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Yeosang wakes up the next day and groans when he feels the shoot of pain from his wrist. He squints his eyes from the bright sun light that is coming in from the windows. He sits up on the couch and winces when he moves his wrist.

He looks down at it and sighs. Seeing it now swollen and in the nasty colors of bruises.

"How the hell-" He stops himself when he remembers he was told to ice it and wrap it up but didn't.

"You stubborn ass" He mumbles to himself for not doing what he was told to do, which probably made it this way.

He grabs his phone that he tossed on the coffee table and checks the time only seeing it was one pm. He doesn't have to go into work for his shift tonight so he doesn't have to worry about that but he needs someone to take a look at his wrist to see what he needs to do.

And him himself isn't good with that but only one person comes to mind and he dials the number and brings his phone to his ear and closes his eyes still feeling tired.

"Yeosang-ah what is it?" Seonghwa speaks when he answers his call. Sounding tired and like he had woken up.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Yeosang asks and leans back onto the couch and rests his head on the cushion of the couch.

"Yeah you did, what do you need?" Seonghwa replies

"Could you come here to my place real quick?" The brunette asks him and looks at his wrist again, accidently moving it and hisses in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my wrist, could you just come look at it and see what I need to do? You know how to deal with almost everything" Yeosang tells him and he hears a sigh come from the other line and some shuffling noises.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'll be there soon" He lets out a small sigh of relief and nods.

"Thanks Hwa"

"Mhm" He hangs up the call and sets his phone back down on the coffee table and stands up and stretches his body keeping his wrist to his chest. He is just glad it's his left wrist and not his right one. He looks around his apartment, knows he needs to clean it up a bit but he is in no mood for anything today.

He walks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and goes back to the living room and sits down on the couch. Sets the bottle between his legs to keep it still so he could use his right hand to open it and drinks the water and sets it down on the coffee table.

He turns his head and looks out the big windows. Doesn't see much, just the parking lot and trees and the sun that is now blinding his eyes and he looks away. Grabs the water and drinks some more and just waits for the older to get here.

And almost twenty minutes he hears a knock on the door and he gets up and goes to the door and opens it to see the older there but he frowns.

He sees him covered in all black, hood up with sunglasses and a mask, black gloves on as well. Whole body covered, not one small piece of skin showing.

"Stop staring at me like that and let me in" Seonghwa suddenly speaks and Yeosang steps to the side and lets him in. Seonghwa walks in and sees the windows aren't covered from the curtains so he walks to the windows and grabs the black curtains and covers the windows. The apartment now dark.

"Hey, I keep those open for light" Yeosang says and turns the light switch on and light enters the room again.

"I don't like the sun" Seonghwa replies and now takes the hood off as well as the mask and sunglasses. Takes his gloves off and sets them on the coffee table.

"Or are you just allergic to the sunlight? You were fully covered, no skin in sight" The brunette tells him. The blond just shrugs and looks at him.

"I don't like the sun, like I told you" The older replies and sits down on the couch.

"That's why you are so damn pale" Seonghwa shook his head at the younger and looks at his wrist.

"Now let me see your wrist" The younger nods and goes to the couch and sits down next to him. Holds his wrist out and the other turns his arm a little. Yeosang's arm flinching from the sudden cold feeling of his hands.

"Why are your hands freezing cold?" Yeosang asks as he watches the older look at his wrist.

"I've been outside Yeosang, it's cold outside. It's winter" Seonghwa explains and he puts his hand on his swollen wrist making the other hiss from the cold and pain.

The vampire listening closely and focused to the pump of his blood on his wrist and how it's flowing. Turns his arm in a few directions listening closely. When he finishes Yeosang retreats his arm bringing it to his chest.

"Well?"

"I think you need to go to a doctor and let them check it out. It's swollen and bruised, don't know the actual condition on your wrist. I don't know what happened last night but it could be fractured or sprained" Seonghwa explains and the younger looks at him and nods.

And suddenly the door was opened bringing in the sunlight from outside hitting both males. Seonghwa widening his eyes and holding back a loud hiss of pain as he covers himself from the sun hitting him feeling his skin burning. But once the door opened and a loud happy singing voice came in so Yeosang didn't notice at all.

"Yeosangie!" A short male with light purple hair exclaimed when he walks in and quickly goes to Yeosang and brings him in a bear hug.

"Ow ow ow ow! Wooyoung my wrist!" Yeosang hisses in pain when the younger hugs him tightly as ever with his injured wrist in between.

Wooyoung pulling back and looks at him and sees his wrist "Oh my god!! What happened!"

Yeosang winces a little as he puts his hand lightly over his wrist. The two clearly not noticing Seonghwa letting out a hiss when the sunlight hits his skin again when the door didn't close so he got up himself quickly to do it.

"Just some idiots who wouldn't leave me alone at the club so they did this" The brunette responds holding up his wrist a little at the end of his sentence.

"Did you go to the doctor?" The purple hair boy asked.

"No he didn't, I just told him to go" They both hear Seonghwa speak. They turn their heads and look at him, his back faced towards them as he stands at the door. They frown a little when he doesn't move.

"Why are you just standing there hyung? It looks creepy" Wooyoung asks and after a few seconds Seonghwa turns around and looks at them.

"No reason" He replies. Wooyoung just shrugs his shoulders and smiles widely.

"Okay whatever but your turn!" Wooyoung says loudly and quickly goes to the older and does the same to him with what he did to Yeosang. Bear hugging him happily. The vampire chuckles and hugs him back and pats his head.

"Okay hi to you too Wooyoung" Seonghwa says and Wooyoung pulls back and goes back to his best friend and hugs him again and clings to his side being careful this time.

"You were gone for a week, did you miss us that bad?" Yeosang asks and looks at the younger.

"Yes I did" Wooyoung replies and keeps clinging onto Yeosang.

"How was your birthday week in Jinju Island Wooyoung?" Seonghwa asks and goes to the couch and sits down.

"It was fun! So much fun, I loved it. The best birthday week I ever had" Wooyoung replies happily.

"At least you had fun on your birthday" Yeosang says and pats his head. The younger smiling from the contact and rests his head on his chest.

"I need to go back and unpack and shower and all before my shift starts tonight" Wooyoung utters with a small pout as he doesn't want to leave and clings more onto Yeosang who chuckles and rubs his back.

"I'll be there tonight, I won't work but I'll be there if you want so you could have someone to keep you entertained while you work" Yeosang says and Wooyoung sits up quickly accidently hitting the olders wrist making him wince.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to! But really?!" Wooyoung says excitedly. Yeosang shaking his head from Wooyoung's hyper energy and leans back onto the couch and holds his wrist to his chest and nods.

"Yes I will" The brunette responds and the younger claps happily and stands up.

"Okay! Now I'll go back and do what I need to do. I'll see you tonight!" Wooyoung says and skips to the door and opens it walking out and closing the door, now leaving Seonghwa and Yeosang there again.

"I don't understand how he is like that" Yeosang mumbles and closes his eyes. Seonghwa looks down on his hand and sees the skin boiling and red from the sunlight and watches the skin go back to normal and feels the left side of his face feeling fine as well so he now faces towards the other again and leans into the couch.

"I don't either but let the kid be. At least he's positive about life" Seonghwa says and Yeosang opens his eyes and looks at him.

"I've never seen anyone so positive and happy about life besides him. Especially since this world is becoming more cruel and dark" The human says and Seonghwa shook his head and stood up as he grabs his things from the coffee table putting them back on.

"There's more people like him trust me. But I'm gonna get going now. And go to the doctor for that wrist, no excuses Kang" Seonghwa tells him and puts his mask on and puts his hood over his head.

"Yeah yeah okay. You can go now you sun hater" The vampire chuckles and puts his sunglasses on and makes sure he is covered before he leaves the apartment.

Yeosang watches him go and a frown forms on his forehead.

"How can someone hate the sun so much?" He asks himself but he shakes his head not wanting to bother to know. But now he gets up and gets himself ready to go to the doctor for his wrist.

**\----------**

"Sangie!! You're here!" Wooyoung says loudly and happily through the loud music when he sees Yeosang walking to the bar and sits down on the stool.

"I told you I would Wooyoung" The older replies and makes himself comfortable and takes his mask and hood off. Putting his mask in his pocket and shivers the coldness off.

"I know you don't drink but want me to make you something?" Wooyoung asks as his body moves along to the beat of the music as he makes drinks.

"Actually, make me something strong. I need it please" Yeosang says and Wooyoung's eyes lit up and looks at him.

"I got something just for you then" The shorter says and finishes making the drinks and serves them to the people on the bar. Grabs a glass and starts making a shot for Yeosang and when he finishes he sets it in front of the older.

"There, it's something that will go down smoothly. It's strong so it will kick in quick if you haven't eaten something yet" Wooyoung tells him and wipes the counter off.

Yeosang nods and grabs the shot glass and gulps down the liquor and sets the glass down. He puts his elbow on the bar and leans his head on his hand and his other hand on the bar and Wooyoung notices the black brace on his wrist.

"I see you got a brace" Wooyoung mentions taking the shot glass back and makes him another one.

"It's sprained and swollen so yes I have one" Yeosang explains and takes the glass again when Wooyoung finishes and gulps it down in one go again setting it back down.

He stays there while Wooyoung goes off and continues making more drinks with his body moving to the song at the same time. He can already feel the alcohol kicking in and sighs in content from it knowing the night will go by quickly now.

But his mind and heart is hoping a certain someone will come.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey h-hey, um Seonghwa yeah, give me another" Yeosang slurs his words as he waves his finger around at Seonghwa. After ten shots of the drink Wooyoung had made him he is now high up in the clouds drunk.

"No, you don't need anymore" Seonghwa says as he grabs the three empty shot glasses that were in front of the younger and washes them cleaning them and the younger whines.

"Hwaaa~" Yeosang whines and Seonghwa looks at him sternly.

"I said no"

"Pleaseee j-just one more, one morreeee" Yeosang begs with a pout, the older shaking his head at his drunk friend.

"Here you go Sangie!" Wooyoung exclaims as he sets the shot glass in front of him after he appears beside Seonghwa.

"Aww thank you Youngie" The brunette says as he grabs the shot glass but it was taken out of his hand right away.

"Hwaaa!" He whines again but louder and kicks his feet into the bar.

"Kang Yeosang, you haven't eaten anything at all and already had ten of these. Unless you like to throw up all over the place and have a bitch hang over, you're done for the night" Seonghwa says and goes to dump the drink but Wooyoung stops him by taking the shot glass out of his hand.

"Let Yeosang be, he chose this so let him" Wooyoung says and hands the glass back to the male who gladly takes it and immediately gulps it down and sets it down.

"Then you're the one taking care of him, not me" The vampire then walks off to continue working. Yeosang glaring at him as he walks off but he looks back at Wooyoung.

"Gimme more" Yeosang says, his voice higher pitched as he kicks his legs, his feet hitting the bar a few times.

"Okay Sangie one more but then you need to slow down or chew on some bread to soak up the liquor" Wooyoung says as he makes another shot for his best friend. He goes to give it to him and Yeosang reaches out for it but whines when Wooyoung pulls it back.

"Sangie, promise me" The younger says and the brunette pouts a little and nods.

"I promise now gimme gimme~" Yeosang does a grabby hand with his right hand reaching out for the drink. Wooyoung shakes his head with the baby behavior from his best friend and gives him the drink and walks off to go get him bread to eat.

Yeosang sets the shot glass down on the counter after taking it and kicks and swings his legs around as he looks around with a pout on his lips.

"Looks like someone is having fun tonight" Yeosang frowns hearing the voice behind him and he turns the stool around to look at who it is and he sees Jongho standing there looking at him with hands in his pockets.

"Jongie~ You're here!" Yeosang says excitedly and Jongho can't help but smile at it. He knows the other is drunk and is now a whole different person now but he thinks it's adorable with the way his behavior turns into a baby one when he is.

"I always am" Jongho replies and walks closer and sits down on the stool next to Yeosang. The human immediately grabbing his arm and hugging it, resting his head on his shoulder.

Jongho chuckles from the action and lets him and pats his head softly. The brunette smiling at the action and keeps hugging his arm. The vampire looks down at his wrist and sees he has a brace on.

"You got a brace on, good. That should help your wrist until it's better" Jongho says and Yeosang lifts up his wrist with the brace and looks at it and pouts.

"But it hurts" The older whines and Jongho smiles from it.

"It will hurt for awhile Yeosang but it'll get better soon" He replies and Yeosang nods and clings more onto the vampires arm and closes his eyes.

"Sangie! I got the bre- oh! Hi Jongie!" Wooyoung exclaims when he comes back with some bread for Yeosang and a bottle of water. Yeosang opens his eyes and looks at him and sits up more.

"You know Jongie?!" Yeosang asks and looks back and forth between the two. Wooyoung smiles and nods.

"He comes here every night" Wooyoung answers and sets the water in front of him with the bread as well.

"Then how come I haven't seen you?" Yeosang pouts as he looks at Jongho. The vampire almost coos at him for being like this but he smiles and pats his head.

"You just never come where I am at" He answers and the brunette pouts more and rests his head on his shoulder and clings to his arm again.

"I can see you two know each other. For how long?" Wooyoung asks and rests his chin on his hand with his elbow on the counter as Yeosang chews on some bread never letting go of the vampire. Jongho puts his free arm on the counter.

"Three days" He answers and Wooyoung looks at them in shock.

"Three days?! He's making it seem like you've known each other for a few years" Wooyoung says in shock and he looks at the pouting male "But then again he's drunk"

Jongho laughs softly and Yeosang giggles hearing it and continues to chew on the bread.

"He acts like a baby when he's drunk, he's a whole new Yeosang" Wooyoung says and grabs the shot glass from the counter and cleans it.

"I can clearly see that" The vampire replies and looks at the other who keeps leaning on him. He can see the pout on his lips and his rosy red cheeks and sees his legs kicking and swinging like he's a little kid "But it's adorable"

Wooyoung looks up when he hears Jongho compliment Yeosang. He looks at the two and how they are and he smiles. They definitely look like a couple with how they look like right now.

"Will you help me bring him home Jongie?" Wooyoung asks and the vampire looks at him and nods.

"Yeah I can, I'll just carry him while you lead me to his place" Jongho responds and Wooyoung nods and goes back to going to work.

"I waited for you" Yeosang mumbles and the other looks at him and smiles.

"You did?" He asks and the human nods and reaches out to grab the water bottle and holds it in front of the younger.

"Open" Jongho chuckles and opens the water bottle and Yeosang thanks him and drinks the water. Sets it back down on the counter and pouts again. He now sees Seonghwa come behind the counter.

"Hwaaa!" Yeosang calls out. The called male stopping in his tracks and looks at him and sees him clinging onto Jongho. He sighs and walks over to him.

"Yes Yeosang?" He asks when he gets to him and sees the half eaten bread in front of him as well as the water.

"Make me another shot" The brunette says. The blond raising a brow at him and Yeosang whines.

"Pleaseee I've been eating bread looky!" Yeosang says and points to the bread. The blond glances at the bread and looks at him again, his gaze falls on Jongho now.

"Don't look at me, give the boy what he wants" Jongho says and leans his head on his free hand. The older sighs and grabs a shot glass and the shaker.

"Are you gonna be taking care of him then?" Seonghwa asks and Jongho nods.

"Me and Wooyoung are yes" He answers. The older nods with a hum and sets the shot glass down in front of the human who smiles widely and grabs it and takes the shot and sets it down. Moves closer to Jongho and hugs his arm tightly making the vampire smile softly at the action.

Seonghwa notices and also notices the way Jongho looks at him.

"Jongho" Seonghwa speaks, his voice holding a warning tone in it. The vampire looks at him and notices the look.

"I know Hwa I know" The blond nods and grabs the shot glass and cleans it as well as the counter and shaker and walks off continuing his work.

Jongho notices the others grip loosening and more weight leaning on him. He turns his head and looks at him and sees him starting to fall asleep. His arms slowly falling down.

"Okay okay stay up for me Yeosang" Jongho says as he moves his arm gently making the older hold onto it tighter and whines.

"Let me slweep" He pouts and Jongho sighs. Pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes.

He then sees Wooyoung walk behind the counter and starts working on more drinks quickly.

"Wooyoung!" He calls out for the male who looks up and goes to him. He notices Yeosang falling asleep on him.

"Is he going to sleep? Like that?" Wooyoung asks pointing to Yeosang. The vampire nods

"What's his apartment number? I'm gonna bring him home now" Jongho asks and Wooyoung looks at him in shock.

"You know he lives in an apartment?" He asks

"Yes I do, just not the number. Tell me the apartment number and code to get in" Jongho asks and puts his hand on the older as he was about to fall forward.

"Oh his apartment number is 615, the code is 1024" Wooyoung replies and Jongho nods.

"Thanks Wooyoung"

"Have fun Jongie!"

**\----------**

"Noooo~" Yeosang whines when Jongho backs away after he lays him underneath the covers.

Jongho had carried Yeosang back to his apartment but had to stop halfway when Yeosang said he had to throw up so he set him down and let him empty his stomach. Carried him again and found his apartment and got inside. Changed him into comfier clothes and laid him in bed just now and the older whines from it.

"Stay with meee" He whines again and tugs on his arm.

"Yeosang, you're drunk and you're probably gonna hit me when you wake up and see me beside you" Jongho says and Yeosang pouts and whines again.

"No I won't" Yeosang says and Jongho sighs and sits down next to the male. Yeosang says a small yay as he snuggles up onto the vampire. Jongho couldn't help but smile from it.

Yeosang moves around to make himself comfortable as he cuddles onto Jongho he accidentally moved his wrist. Yeosang had told him to loosen the brace because it was tight and hurting a lot. It was still on but loosened and could do slight movement on the wrist.

"Owiee~" He whines and pouts and looks up at Jongho.

"Be easy with your wrist" Jongho says and puts his hand the brace and caresses his thumb on it as if it would take care of the injured wrist.

"Okie" Yeosang says and snuggles closer to him and closes his eyes. Jongho lets him do what he wants and he looks down at him and caresses his soft brown locks, the other sighing in content from it.

Jongho couldn't believe this. Yeosang being drunk and acting like a little kid. He does admit it is adorable and cute but he couldn't help it when his non-beating heart fluttered. He knows this is bad to do, can't fall for a human nor date one.

He knows the consequences to it and he really doesn't want to go through it but his heart seems to not care as it flutters here and there when the human makes the cute noises or pouts or whines, speaking like a child.

Even in his sober state. He's confident and brave. Sometimes his mouth works before his brain making words slip out he wasn't supposed to.

His features are beautiful as well. His soft chubby cheeks, his birthmark right beside his eye, his soft brown hair that almost fall over his eyes, his long eyelashes that flutter when he blinks. He could sit here and count every single on if he could. But he avoids from doing that.

Yeosang's breaths are now even and calm, his body relaxed against his own. He senses he is now deep asleep and he slowly gets up. The human slowly falling onto his bed and Jongho gets him more under the covers and lays his head on the pillow. Grabs his arm and tightens the brace on his wrist so it doesn't move at all and after he did that he knows Yeosang is in a very deep slumber since he didn't react to it at all.

He walks out of the room and goes to the kitchen, opens the fridge and grabs a water bottle and going back to the room setting the water on the nightstand and goes to the bathroom turning the light on and opens the mirror cabinet and pulls out the bottle of pain killers and takes out two. Putting the bottle back in the mirror cabinet and turns off the light and goes to the room and sets the pills down next to the water.

He looks around the place to find a pen and a sticky note. He eventually finds one and writes a small note and sets it next to the water and pills. He takes one last glance at the human before he leaves the apartment and Yeosang continues to sleep soundly for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeosang wakes up with a loud groan and furrows his brows from the headache he had just woken up to as his hand holds onto his wrist to his chest feeling pain from it too.

He opens his eyes and winces at the still beating headache. He sees a water bottle with pills and a note on his nightstand. He frowns seeing it and wants to know why but then his mind rewinds to last night.

He remembers he started taking a few shots Wooyoung had made him. After the seventh or eighth shot his memory becomes foggy and no where to be found in his brain. His sits up and immediately puts a hand on his forehead and closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath.

"Okay headache calm down please" He mumbles and he opens his eyes and looks at the note that is on the nightstand. He moves the water and pills and picks up the note and reads it.

_Make sure you take these for your headache and wrist. Eat off you hangover as well -_ _Jongho_

"Jongho?!" He says loudly in shock but winces from the pain in his head when he did so. He sighs deeply and sets the note down.

"Hi Sangie!" A voice booms in when his bedroom door opens. He looks up at who it is and sees Wooyoung.

"What are you doing here?" He asks confused

"Oh, Jongie told me to come here after work after he brought you home. Just wants me to check on you and all so I did" Wooyoung replies and notices the unopened water bottle and sees him holding his wrist to his chest.

He skips over to the nightstand and grabs the water bottle and opens it and holds it in front of him.

"Come on, take your pills and come out and eat. I made you lunch" Wooyoung says and Yeosang grabs the water and takes a sip from it.

"What time is it?" He asks and Wooyoung grabs his phone from his pocket turning it on and shows the older the screen to look at the time

_14:53_

"What time did I come home?" He asks seeing it is almost three pm and grabs the pain killers and gulps them down with the water.

"I don't know, I think Jongie carried you home just right before midnight" Wooyoung replies putting his phone back in his pocket and walks out of the room. Yeosang holds back a groan and sets the water down and looks back at the note Jongho had written and he reads it again.

"His handwriting is pretty" He mumbles and soon realizes what he had said and hits his head lightly.

"What the fuck am I saying?" He questions himself and he gets up from the bed and he feels the different feeling of clothing and frowns and looks down at his clothes and notices he isn't wearing the ones he wore when he went to the bar.

_Don't tell me he-_

"Sangie! Come here and get your food!" Yeosang hears Wooyoung say from the kitchen. He ruffles his bed hair and decides he will mess and think with everything later and he walks out of his room and goes to the kitchen and sees Wooyoung cleaning up the kitchen from when he cooked.

"Oh hi! You're here. Sit and eat, I made you kimchi fried rice" Wooyoung says with a bright smile on his face as he sees the older walking in like a zombie.

Yeosang sits down at the island counter and Wooyoung sets the plate in front of him and he starts eating.

"I just need a confirmation on something" Yeosang says and Wooyoung turns around looks at him

"What is that?"

"Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid" The brunette says with hopeful in his voice.

"Does clinging onto Jongho all night and acting like a three year old count?" The younger asks and the other looks at him with wide eyes.

"I- I did what?!"

"Yeah, you wouldn't let go of him at all. It was actually cute honestly. He said it was adorable" Wooyoung smiles brightly and Yeosang closes his eyes and groans.

"Dear god what is wrong with me?" Yeosang utters and Wooyoung giggles and pats his back softly.

"You'll be fine, do expect a visit from him though"

"A what?!"

**\----------**

Yeosang didn't know what to do or think. His mind was all over the place. He was pacing back and forth in his bedroom and biting on his nails. Hours have passed by now and it is nine pm. Wooyoung had left hours prior to get ready for his shift at the club.

His whole apartment is dark right now beside the bed side lamp that is on in his room.

_He said I was adorable?!_

_I clinged onto him?! Why wouldn't I let go!_

_Dear god please tell me I didn't say anything to humiliate myself_

Yeosang groans in frustration and falls backwards onto his bed and closes his eyes trying to let the uneasiness go.

_My god what has gotten into me_

He just hopes the other won't say anything about the other night at all. His brows furrow when he suddenly remembers Wooyoung said he brought him back.

_Wait how did he know my apartment number? And the code?! So he could just come in whenever he wants?!_

The brunette lets out another frustrated groan and hits himself in the head but accidentally used the wrong hand making the brace hit his head and some pain on his wrist.

"Ouch" He hisses as he sits up and sighs. He looks down at his wrist and it has been hurting all day. the brace being too tight squeezing the swelling. He takes the brace off setting it on the bed not caring how it will end up, he just needs to let his wrist breathe.

He looks at the swollen wrist and sees yellow around the bruises. He frowns in thinking going back to that night again.

_How the_ _fuck_ _can someone's strong grip just do this?_

_How the hell did_ _Jongho_ _pull him off so easily?_

And he for sure didn't forget when Seonghwa came here yesterday covered in all black saying he hates the sun and acting strange with it.

"Why is everybody acting so strange oh my god!" He groans and gets up going to his closet and grabs a change of clothes. Being careful with his wrist as he changes. Now wearing long sleeve black turtle neck with black jeans. He stares at the brace on the bed thinking if he needs to put it on.

He shakes his head thinking he doesn't for now as he grabs his shoes and puts them on. He ties them and moves his wrist a few times causing him to hiss in pain and hold his wrist to his chest.

He grabs his big black coat and puts it on. Grabs a white beanie and his mask putting it on and grabbing his wallet and phone putting them in his pocket.

He keeps his wrist up to his chest and he heads out of the apartment. Shivering from the coldness and he shuts his door and he goes to walk down the stairs but stops in his tracks when he sees a familiar male walking up the stairs.

"Looks like someone is going out" Yeosang stands there and blinks a few times looking at Jongho "And being quiet"

Yeosang gives him a small glare and walks down the stairs and walks past the male. The vampire chuckles and follows behind him.

"Where are you going?" Jongho asks and watches the other keep walking ahead of him ignoring him.

"How was that hangover you had?" He tries again, Yeosang closes his eyes tightly and lets out a sigh

_Don't say anything about the night please_

He continues walking and walks past the gates of the apartment complex after they open. Can clearly hear the footsteps of the younger following behind him but he ignores him. Embarrassed from the previous night.

"I don't remember turning into a ghost" Jongho utters and Yeosang rolls his eyes, walks his way to the club.

"You know, you were adorable last night" And Yeosang stops in his tracks, the other immediately stopping and has an amusement smirk on his face.

"Acting like a cute little three old" Jongho continues on "Clinging onto me and wouldn't let go with a pout. Whined for me to stay with you last night. Really surprised how alcohol can change a twenty-one year old to a three year old"

Yeosang feels his ears getting warm meaning they are turning red with embarrassment. He couldn't believe what Jongho was saying and closes his eyes tightly and wants to fall into a black hole and disappear.

"I would like it honestly if you would call me Jongie more, it's cute when it comes from you" Yeosang widens his eyes from the words that were just told to him

_I called him that?!_

Yeosang really wants to disappear now. He closes his eyes and lets out a sigh

_Just keep walking and ignoring him, just do it_

He tells himself and he does that. Continues walking and staying quiet. Hears the footsteps behind him again meaning the vampire is following him again.

"You really are interesting" Jongho mentions and Yeosang lets out a huff and brings his wrist closer to his chest still feeling some pain but not as much as it did with the brace on.

"So how's your wrist doing?" The vampire asks and Yeosang keeps ignoring him.

"You can keep ignoring me and I'll still follow and talk to you"

"Stalker" Yeosang mumbles underneath his breath knowing the other wouldn't hear him.

"Oh so you do speak, I thought you lost your voice" He hears Jongho say and he frowns confused. He was sure enough what he said was quiet enough only for himself to hear, not the other with how distanced he is from him.

"How the hell did you hear me?" He asks and turns around to look at him. Jongho stops at his tracks and looks at the older in front of him.

"I just have good hearing" He replies, the older squinting his eyes a little and turns back around continues his walk down the street with the younger following behind him.

"Is this the silent treatment you're giving me? You know, ever since we met I've been taking care of you and all I get is this" Jongho says, his voice holding a fake disappointment

"You chose this, not me" Yeosang replies and he sees the club in the distance and sighs relief he is close so he could get inside to warm up.

"I'm treating my elders like I'm supposed to, so treat your dongsangs correctly as well" Jongho says and Yeosang snorts and shakes his head and keeps walking.

"Ah, I smell some delicious blood from my pretty boy" Yeosang immediately stops in his tracks and backs up quickly, his back hitting the younger with his eyes widening in fear.

It was one of the four men in the group that won't leave him alone that steps out of an alley way. He doesn't know their names at all and doesn't care to, he just wants them gone and to leave him alone.

"What's wrong pretty boy? I'm not gonna hurt you" He says with a smirk and steps forward. Yeosang immediately going to step back again but a firm wrap of an arm was around his waist.

"Get away from him bastard" Jongho says and holds onto the slightly shaking human close to him.

"Oh? What's this? Tsk tsk I don't think the counselors would like this" The older male speaks when he sees Jongho's arm around the others waist. Jongho glares at him for having to speak out the things of the supernatural world in front of the human who knows nothing about it.

"Back off" Jongho says darkly, his grip around the older instinctively tightening when the vampire steps closer.

"Nah, he's mine" The old vampire reaches out and grabs Yeosang wrist tightly and pulls him towards himself. The human letting out loud cry of pain.

He turns around to reach out to Jongho but was pulled back harshly as he lets out another sound from the pain. The vampire brings him up to him and covers his mouth to keep him quiet and holds his wrist behind his back. Yeosang watches as Jongho stands there and watches everything, he can see the anger in his eyes but makes himself look calm.

He tears up and squirms in the mans hold and lets out a sound from pain again from his wrist with how he's being held.

"Look who has him now kid. Your loss, he's mine and he's gonna be an amazing snack for me and my buddies" The man says, his voice now deeper and full of confidence.

"That's not gonna last longer. Let him go" Jongho says, keeps standing in his spot. Doesn't want to look at Yeosang knowing how scared and terrified he looks, he can sense it too.

The man brings his hand up and moves Yeosang's turtle neck now exposing his neck as he noses along and sniffs the skin. Yeosang tries to let out a scream only for it to be muffled and squirms in his hold, tears now rolling down his cheeks as he looks at Jongho desperately.

"He smells nice, his blood might be as well. The taste of sweetness from the fear" The man chuckles darkly and looks at Jongho. His fangs growing out of his gums and smirks "Lets have a taste"

Yeosang tries to scream again and squirms more and cries. Keeps looking at Jongho and he widens his eyes when he sees the glow of red eyes from the younger and in the next second he was out of the mans grip and fell to the floor as Jongho moves forward grabbing his arm and harshly pushes the man back.

Yeosang now weak to his knees he falls and holds his wrist to his chest.

Jongho goes the vampire and pushes him far more into the ground, eyes red and fangs out as he looks at him in rage.

"You fucking touch him again, you will fucking regret it. You fucking will!" Jongho growls. The older vampire looks at him with a smirk.

"We'll see about that" And before Jongho could do anything the vampire was up and was gone in less than a second.

Yeosang sitting there on the cold ground trembling and crying looking at Jongho in fear. The vampire looks at him, red eyes and fangs now gone and goes to step towards him but Yeosang scoots away from him quickly.

"W-wha-what are you?" He asks, his voice quiet and shaky.

"Yeosang please, I promise I'm not gonna hurt you" Jongho speaks, his voice soft and gentle as he tries to go to him again slowly but Yeosang backs away again and lets out a whimper.

"D-don't, stay away from me" The human stutters and Jongho sighs.

"Sangie look-"

"Don't call me that!" Yeosang says loudly "Y-your eyes they-they were red, you-you're not a human! You-"

Jongjo quickly goes to him and puts his hand over his mouth to quiet him. Yeosang's whimpers were muffled and he shakes terrifyingly and falls more vulnerable.

"Yeosang _please_ I am not gonna hurt you, if I wanted to do something I would've already. I'm trying to help you so let me help you" Jongho softly says as he slowly retreats his hand.

"I'll explain if you want me to" He whispers and all Yeosang could do was let out a whimper and nod.


	6. Chapter 6

Jongho really can't explain the emotions he is feeling in the moment right now as he watches the older male in front of him silently crying with his head hung low. His wrist was still in a lot of pain and has ice wrapped around it, still can't forget the moment that had happened out of his mind. Both of them can't.

Jongho looks at him with guilt in his eyes but the other doesn't look.

They are in Yeosang's bedroom now. Jongho had helped him change his clothes making sure he was gentle with him, he gave him painkillers for the pain and wrapped his wrist in ice. Jongho hates the quietness. He has been quiet all night and it's killing him.

He wants him to speak, ask any questions to him and he will answer truthfully. He knows after the glow of his red eyes he made a human being know about the supernatural world that is supposed to be kept silent.

But he was angry, full of rage with what the old vampire had did and was about to do. He wasn't gonna let anyone hurt an innocent person just for their needs and desires. He won't allow it.

He's gonna have to bring Yeosang to the vampire counselors soon, _very_ soon.

He lets out a small sigh and looks down his eyes now leaving the human, the uncomfortable silence killing them both.

"I-I.." Yeosang tries to talks but words won't go past his throat.

"Take your time Yeosang" Jongho says softly, almost quietly.

"What even are you?" Yeosang almost whispers, doesn't look up at the vampire.

"Vampire, I'm a vampire" Jongho answers and Yeosang finally looks at him.

"And you expect me to believe that?" He asks and Jongho shrugs his shoulders.

"You can believe what you want to believe, I won't make you. _But_ " And the way Jongho said that last word, voice and face turning serious and Yeosang feels the shiver down his spine from the quick sudden change.

"You can _not_ tell anyone about it, not a single word. Not even to Wooyoung" Jongho tells him and the human slowly nods quietly. Jongho nods and the seriousness waves off of him.

"What else is there that exist that aren't human?" He asks and the vampire looks at him as he keeps leaning on the wall.

"Werewolves and witches" Jongho replies and Yeosang looks at him puzzled.

"So what you're telling me is that those fictional characters in books and movies exist?" He asks and the vampire nods.

"Yeah, they do" Yeosang frowns a little, he can't believe it honestly, it doesn't seem real to him at all still.

"Show me"

"What?"

"Show me your teeth, I saw your eyes already" Yeosang says. Jongho nods and steps closer to the bed and now stands in front of the human. He crouches down and Yeosang looks down at him.

Jongho keeps looking at him as he opens his mouth and his fangs grow out of his gums. Yeosang looks at them, fascinated with how they look. He unknowingly brings his hand up and pokes his finger on the fang, they aren't that sharp but sharp enough to bite down on human skin with pressure.

When his eyes land on the vampires, his eyes are glowing a red. It was almost a bright red but not too bright. The dark brown turned to red. He stares at them fascinated by it too. Jongho watches him as he looks at his fangs and red eyes.

He retreats his fangs first and closes his mouth and his red eyes slowly fade out and they are now dark brown. Yeosang blinks but his eyes never leaving the others.

They stay like that for awhile, staring into each others eyes not saying a word nor moving. The silence more comfortable than before.

"Get some rest Yeosang" Jongho whispers and the other nods slowly. The vampire finally breaks the eye contact as he stands. Yeosang gets up to move the covers of the comforter back and lays down, lays his left wrist on his chest and sighs softly.

He watches Jongho grab a sticky note and pen from his small desk and writing something down. He frowns confused and the vampire walks to his nightstand and sets the note down.

"There's my number, text or call if you need anything or something troubles you. I'll answer right away" Jongho says and Yeosang nods. The vampire nods a little and holds back to urge to give Yeosang's cheek a small touch but he walks out of the room.

When he's out of the apartment and walking down the stairs he sighs deeply and ruffles his hair and heads his way to the club. He still can't believe what had happened. He's still pissed at the old vampire for what he did to Yeosang and tried to do.

He won't forget the fear he saw in his eyes. He wanted to pull him close to himself and hold him as long as he can to make sure Yeosang is safe and okay as he is in his arms.

He doesn't know what to do now since Yeosang knows about the supernatural side. He knows he's gonna be given questions soon, he might not have gotten them tonight but he will soon. And he will have to bring Yeosang to the counselors soon.

Jongho has a lot of things going on in his head right now but he just needs to get to Seonghwa and that's where he is going.

He gets to the club and walks in, the loud music immediately entering his ears. He walks in and squeezes past through the people as he heads to the bar and when he does he sees Wooyoung.

"Wooyoung!" He calls out to the male. The younger immediately looking up and looking at the vampire.

"Oh! Hi Jongie!" Wooyoung says happily, he leans against the counter and looks around the place trying to look for Seonghwa but doesn't see the blond anywhere.

"Do you know where Seonghwa is? I need to talk to him" Jongho asks and looks at the male again. Wooyoung nods immediately and says he will be right back as he turns on his heel and walks out of the counter going to get the older.

Jongho watches him go and taps his finger on the counter impatiently as he waits.

"Jongho" The called male turns his head and sees Seonghwa walking to him "What do you need?"

"Is there a place we can go in here that's private and talk?" Jongho asks him, the blond frowns a little but nods.

"Yeah we can go to the break room come on" Jongho nods and he follows the older vampire where the break room is, a place for only employees can go in.

Seonghwa walks in first and lets the other in and closes the door. He looks at the ravenette as he looks around making sure no one is around. Then, Jongho turns around and looks at the taller.

"Yeosang knows" Jongho says, the older frowning confused.

"What?"

"Yeosang knows about the other side. He knows I'm a vampire" Jongho says and Seonghwa looks at him wide eyed.

"What?! How? What did you do that made him find out?" Seonghwa starts questioning. The other sighs and goes to the couch and sits down.

"One of the four assholes that won't stop bothering him happened. He tried to bite him to get his blood" Jongho answers and Seonghwa sighs as his pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You need to bring-"

"Him to the counselors I know" Jongho cuts him off finishing his sentence. Jongho leans his head back falling onto the couch and closes his eyes.

"Is Yeosang okay at least?" Seonghwa asks, the younger vampire nods.

"Still in shock and frightened from what happened but he's fine, there's probably a bit more injury to his wrist though" Jongho says and his face cringes when he hears the cry of pain Yeosang let out when he was grabbed. He shakes his head and sighs not wanting to think about it.

"I'll see him tomorrow then" Seonghwa says and Jongho nods and sighs.

"I'm gonna head home, I don't feel like staying here for the rest of the night" Jongho mumbles when he stands up, the blond watching him walk out and sighs.

"He's gonna fall for him" Seonghwa whispers, he knows it's gonna happen. He can see the way Jongho cares for him and the way he looks at him, he also knows it isn't gonna end well at all.

But he shakes his head letting the thoughts go away and walks out of the room heading back out to the bar to continue working for the rest of the night.

**\----------**

"I'm coming!" Yeosang groans annoyed when he walks out of his room heading to the door to answer it to whoever keeps knocking on it.

"Oh look, it's the sun hater" Yeosang says when he sees Seonghwa after opening the door. The older shakes his head at him and walks inside.

"I didn't say you could come in" Yeosang mentions looking at the male and closes the door. He watches Seonghwa go to the curtains in his living room and covers the window, making it dark inside.

"Stop covering those. I like the sun sometimes you know?" Yeosang says annoyed and turns on the living room light.

"Try being a vampire and tell me how the sun feels" Seonghwa says and takes off his jacket, mask, sunglasses, and gloves and sets them on the coffee table.

"W-wait you-"

"Yes Yeosang, I'm just like Jongho too" Seonghwa interrupts him. Yeosang stays quiet and holds his wrist to his chest and stares at the vampire. Seonghwa looks at him softly and keeps a distance between the two, sensing that Yeosang is nervous now.

"Yeosang, I have known you for two years now. I haven't and will never hurt you or do anything to you just because of who I am. I promise" Seonghwa speaks softly, trying to assure Yeosang he won't do anything.

"I know it's just- I don't know. I've been in the dark and I just found out fictional characters in the movies and books are real and it just doesn't sit right with me that I know people that suck blood from my people" Yeosang says and looks down and Seonghwa sighs.

"Yeosang, that's not what we do. We don't suck blood straight from a humans neck, no. We drink donated blood from the humans" The vampire explains and Yeosang looks at him confused.

"You know how humans donate blood right? To go out and help people need of it" Seonghwa says and Yeosang nods "That's what we get. Not all of the blood packs go to the hospital, there is this place that holds blood for vampires to have"

Yeosang nods quietly, getting what he is saying. He stays quiet for a little bit, lets his mind get everything and understanding. Lets himself calm down from it.

"What happens when your skin is exposed to sun light? You know, since you cover up when you're out in the day" He asks curiously. Wants to know what happens when their skin gets exposed to sunlight.

Seonghwa sighs, he knows he's curious and wants to see so he'll do it for him to see. It will hurt but it's easy for it to be showed instead of said.

"Come here" He says and walks to the window that is covered from the black curtains he is glad that blocks the sun well. Yeosang looks at him curiously but follows, keeping his wrist up to his chest that is still throbbing in pain.

They now stand next to the window and Seonghwa takes a breath before moving the curtain, letting a crack of sunlight come in. He brings his hand into the sunlight, the skin instantly burning and boiling. The only pain vampires feel is the sun hitting their skin.

Yeosang watches with wide eyes, sees the skin boiling and bubbling as the sun burns his hand so he quickly moves the curtain so no more sun is coming inside. Seonghwa chuckles from his action and sees worry written all over Yeosang's face as he watches his hand slowly go back to normal. New skin growing instantly and the redness is gone.

"That's what happens. The sun burns our skin and if we're fully exposed to it we can burn to death and turn into ash. That's why vampires are out at night, not in the day" Seonghwa says and Yeosang looks at him with wide eyes.

"You just carved that image into my brain" Yeosang says and Seonghwa laughs. He ruffles his brown locks and walks to the couch, Yeosang standing still at the window trying to comprehend everything.

"Come here Yeosang. Let me see your wrist" Yeosang blinks and looks at the vampire again before walking his way to the couch and sits down next to him.

"It's just swollen and bruised, nothing to see much of it though" He says and carefully takes the brace off his wrist and winces a little feeling pain.

"Yes but I need to hear the blood flow. I need to know if your blood is pumping through well enough that there won't be any blood clots" Seonghwa replies and gently grabs his wrist. The human hisses from the coldness of his hands and the pain.

"You can hear the pumping of my blood?" He asks and watches Seonghwa examine his wrist.

"Our hearing is very well. We can hear a beating heart from a block away, so yes. We can hear the pump flow of your blood if we are close enough and focus, so do me a favor and keep quiet so I can hear" Seonghwa explains and Yeosang nods. Allows the vampire to do what he needs to do, he winces a few times and his wrist throbs with more pain when he finishes.

"Your blood is pumping fine, just keep it iced and in a brace. Keep it up to your chest as well and don't take it off because you want to" Seonghwa tells him as he puts the brace on Yeosang's wrist who nods and watches.

"Now go get me painkillers asshole, you made it hurt more" Seonghwa chuckles and does as told getting up and going to grab painkillers for Yeosang.

Yeosang has a lot more questions to ask but he will ask another day. He got enough information today and last night, his mind is still trying to process it so he'll ask when his mind is straight.

He leans into the couch and closes his eyes, lets out a sigh as he relaxes his body besides his wrist throbbing in pain. But Seonghwa gave him some water with the pain killers and they hang out for a bit, enjoying each others company and Seonghwa making sure Yeosang is doing okay.

Seonghwa is just worried Yeosang might accidently let it slip out that vampires exist, he's also worried with how he will react to when he has to meet the vampire counselors. It will have to happen very soon and Jongho will have to be the one to take him since he exposed himself to the human.

He assures himself it will go fine, as long Jongho just stays with him it will be fine.

He knows it.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days have passed in a blink of an eye but that wasn't new for Jongho. There were a lot of days he lived through that days went by very quick. But time is starting to go slow for him when Yeosang hasn't contacted him nor seen him for the past two days.

It worries him a lot, he doesn't know if Yeosang is getting better or not, doesn't know if anything had happened to him but if something did he would know by Wooyoung but since his secret has been put out to him, he can't know if he is completely okay just by a simple "He's doing fine" from Wooyoung.

But he feels like if he keeps doing this, helping Yeosang, wanting to see him, protect him, he feels like he'll grow attachment to him. He feels like he already has, just a little bit but if it keeps growing, he knows what emotion will come next.

He shakes his head, not wanting to think of that emotion towards the human knowing the consequences. He was brought back to his senses when he heard a squeal come from Wooyoung.

"I mean, he's so ethereal! God I could just stare at him all day and not get tired of his beauty" Wooyoung rambles, talking about a guy he had seen in the club while serving drinks. Jongho looks at him and chuckles and traces the rim of the glass that sits in front of him.

"You're already falling for a guy you haven't had a proper conversation with" Jongho says and Wooyoung shoots him a glare and flicks his forehead.

"One, ow and two, you aren't so shy to become friends with anyone. I mean, look at you and me, friends because of how social you are" Jongho speaks while gesturing between them.

"Yeah I know but, you are a bit more opened. You responded and are friendly and didn't mind me at all. But him" Wooyoung drags out the last word and his eyes land on the male he was talking about. Jongho shakes his head at the human and takes a sip of his drink.

"He's different, he's more closed. He's not easy to get to be friends with" Wooyoung continues with a slight whine. A small pout is now on his lips and looks at the vampire.

"You just need to try Wooyoung. You're confident, you can do it" Jongho assures him but it didn't stop Wooyoung from whining again.

"I can't with him though. The aura he brings with him is so.. different than everyone else I've met" The vampire sighs at the younger and rests his elbows on the counter of the bar.

"Young-ah, you can't keep whining if you haven't tried, all that you did was make him a drink and gave it to him" Jongho says and Wooyoung slightly groans and spins a little in annoyance.

"Well I can't right now, I have work to do" Wooyoung mumbled as he traces the wood pattern on the counter.

"Yet you decided to ramble to me while you are supposed to make drinks, leaving the other poor guy to do it all" Jongho pointed out and gestures his hand down the counter where a male is making drinks who he doesn't know of.

"Changbin is fine, he's actually faster than me so he's good" Wooyoung shrugged off and Jongho gives him a knowing look and the younger whines.

"I don't wanna work, I'm in a lazy mood today" Wooyoung pouts and rests his elbow on the counter and rests his chin on his hand.

"Get to work idiot" Wooyoung heard from behind him and with a slight push on the back of his head. He turns around and sees Yeosang who had just came in for his shift.

"I can never get through you" Wooyoung utters and Yeosang looks at him and gives him a damped cloth that was on the counter.

"Take this and clean the counters. Do something, you don't want Yuna to catch you not working" Yeosang says and goes to the break room to clock in.

"What makes him think she will get mad?" Wooyoung questions to himself and starts cleaning the counters.

"Probably because she is your boss?" Jongho answers for him and brings his glass up and drinks the rest of the liquor that was in the cup.

"An amazing boss, she doesn't have the heart to even scold us. She just tells us to not do it again" The human replies and picks up Jongho's now empty glass and refills his cup "Many times though"

Jongho couldn't help but chuckle at the younger who continues working with a light pout on his lips.

When Yeosang comes back out and starts working, Jongho's eyes lands on him. He can't help but look at him, he was just too beautiful to him. He can see the brace is still on his wrist and that he is trying to work less with it so it can heal better. He wants to focus on Yeosang's heartbeat, but due to all the other humans heartbeat he can't and it bugs him.

But he will get to hear it and only his heartbeat at least once. He just knows it will be calming to him but he just needs to get the chance to hear it.

He goes back and forth with taking sips of the liquor while watching Yeosang, not in a creepy way though. He knows Yeosang will eventually look at him catching him staring at him.

And just as he thought, Yeosang looks at his direction and locks eyes with him. The human softly giggles while shaking his head at the vampire knowing he was staring and caught him doing it.

It was something Yeosang expected from the vampire. Not that he minds it, if it was someone else; a stranger and someone that gives bad vibes, he would be on high alert and creeped out. But he doesn't know why Jongho is different.

He is a blood sucking creature who can suck his blood anytime of the day when he wants. He knows that, but Jongho had told him he won't but for all he could know is that is a lie.

But the comfort Jongho gives him makes him think he won't. Hell he even protected him and checks on him, maybe not on the phone since the vampire doesn't has his number because he hasn't texted him.

If he will be honest, he's scared to text the vampire. He doesn't know why though. Or maybe he does, maybe because of the feeling he feels when he locks eyes with Jongho, how safe he feels when Jongho is around, how he cares and worries about him; Yeosang gets attracted to that very easily since he had never had anyone like that around him before.

Yes he knows Wooyoung and Seonghwa does worry and care for him but not the way Jongho does. His two best friends aren't as gentle and soft Jongho is, how gentle his voice is when he is taking care of him, even when it's only been just barely a few times.

He hates it but can't control it.

But right now in the moment, he shakes his head. Let's the thoughts go and makes two drinks for the two ladies who asked for them who walk off when they get them.

He can still feel Jongho's eyes on him so he moves down the counter towards him.

"Doesn't your eyes get tired of staring at one person?" Yeosang asks the vampire and leans his hands on the counter.

"They do, but not when it's you" Jongho replies with a smirk.

"You cheesy bastard" Yeosang groans and Jongho laughs "You know, I was gonna chat a bit but now you ruined that. I'm gonna work now"

Yeosang goes to walk off to continue working but a hand gripping his wrist stops him. It wasn't tight nor loose but chuckles and turns to Jongho again.

"You're lucky that isn't my injured wrist" Yeosang says and stands in front of Jongho again.

"I wouldn't hurt your wrist even more than it is" The vampire replies and Yeosang rolls his eyes at him "Why did I not get any text from you hm?"

Yeosang had a feeling this question was coming. He knows he has to answer but he won't say the truth.

"I've been busy" He easily replies and Jongho gives him a look knowing he lied.

"Busy with what?"

"Sleeping" He quickly replies. It is true for him because on his days off, he usually sleeps unless he does need to go out to restock his fridge and pantry.

"Is that what you like to do on your days off?" Jongho asks and Yeosang nods his head.

"Yeah I do, sleeping is my favorite thing to do" The brunette answers and Jongho snickers while shaking his head.

"So all you do is sleep and work?"

"Yeah basically" Yeosang utters with a shrug "There's nothing wrong with it though"

"No there isn't, I just figured you have a life outside of work" Jongho says and Yeosang just shakes his head.

"Now, I'm gonna continue work. Stay as long as you want" Jongho nods his head as Yeosang walks off and he already decided he will stay until Yeosang's shift is over.

**\----------**

"And of course you would be the last one here" Yeosang chuckled as he locks the doors to the club and turns to look at Jongho who was waiting outside for him.

"Well of course, I need to know you get home safely" Jongho replies and Yeosang shakes his head and starts walking.

"Stop being cheesy and just go home, I don't need a bodyguard" Yeosang tells him and keeps walking. Jongho doesn't listen and follows the human.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone" The vampire admitted and the brunette turns his head to look at him.

"Yet you leave me alone when I am home" Yeosang called out and looks away.

"That's because you live at a very secured apartment complex, have a locked door, and you are on the third floor where people can't break your window to get in" Jongho stated and Yeosang knew he can't beat him.

"I really can't get through you can I?" Yeosang asks and Jongho chuckles.

"No you can't, I have lived for a hundred years and had more experience of lots of things more than you" Jongho replies and Yeosang quickly turns his head to look at him in shock.

"A hundred?!" Yeosang exclaims, surprised to hear how long Jongho had lived on this earth.

"Yeah I am, a hundred and twenty years old to be exact. I was turned at twenty and use my human age if any human asks for it" Jongho answers and Yeosang was still in shock

"Wow, so you're fucking old" The brunette mentions and Jongho pinches his arm. Yeosang yelps and clutches his arm and glares at the vampire.

"I'm not sorry" Yeosang glares more at him and slaps his arm but the vampire does not flinch.

"I don't feel pain so keep trying if you want" Jongho says and the other groans and starts walking ahead of the vampire. Jongho chuckles at his behavior and is quickly beside him again.

"I hate you" Yeosang mumbles and shivers a little when cold air blows through.

"I didn't ask you to like me" Jongho replies and Yeosang sighs in annoyance.

It was silent between the two now as they keep walking. Jongho remembers that he has to tell Yeosang he needs to take him to the vampire counselors but he doesn't know how Yeosang will take it.

"Come to my place tonight" It was a sudden offer and quick that Jongho couldn't stop himself from saying it. Those words made Yeosang stop in his tracks and look at the vampire in shock.

"What?" Yeosang almost quietly asks, still trying to process what Jongho had said.

"I said, come to my place tonight" Jongho repeats to him and stands in front of him. Yeosang still looks at him in shock.

He doesn't know what to think, he got a sudden offer from the vampire to go to his place he has never went to before. He really doesn't know how to feel about it either.

"Earth to Yeosang?" Jongho snaps his fingers in front of Yeosang's face to grab his attention again.

"But why?" Yeosang asks once everything has registered to him.

"Well, I know where you live and how your place looks like. It will only be fair if you know my place too" Jongho answers and Yeosang knows he has point so he decides to go.

"Yeah I guess, you do have a point" He says and puts his hand in his pocket while the one with the brace stays up to his chest.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just an offer" Jongho assures him but the other shakes his head.

"No it's fine I promise" Yeosang says and Jongho nods.

"But my place is the opposite way, which means a little bit more walking is that okay?" Jongho asks pointing behind him as that is the way to his place.

"My feet hurt already but yeah, as long as I get to lay on a couch right away" Yeosang replies and Jongho chuckles and an idea crosses his mind.

"I have an idea" He says and Yeosang looks at him confused.

"And that is?"

"My super speed, we'll get to my place in less than a minute" Jongho says and Yeosang widens his eyes a little.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you said your feet hurt right?" The vampire asks pointing to his feet

"Well yeah I've been on my feet for a little bit over six hours straight so yes they do" Yeosang answers him

"Then let me carry you to my place, it will be very quick but I'm sure you'll be able to handle it" Jongho suggests and Yeosang nods.

"Yeah okay, but once my feet are off this ground you are not putting me back down unless I am on a couch or a bed I don't care what" Jongho chuckles and nods and turns around lowering himself a little so Yeosang can get on his back.

He places his hand on Jongho's shoulder and jumps up, the vampire grabbing onto his legs and lifts him up more. Yeosang gets comfortable and wraps his arm around his neck while the other rests on his shoulder. He sighs feeling relieve and not on his feet no more.

"Yeah don't put me back down on my feet again" Yeosang says and rests his head on his shoulder and closes his eyes.

"I won't, but you do wanna hold on tightly" Jongho says and Yeosang tightens his hold around Jongho and closes his eyes tightly, not wanting to see everything moving so fast.

When Jongho makes sure he is holding him securely he looks around everywhere and uses his hearing to make sure no one is around to notice anything and when no one is around he starts heading to his house.

Yeosang tightens himself around the vampire even more from feeling how fast they were going but it didn't last long because Jongho now walks normally to his front door.

"Dear god never again please" Yeosang mumbled. The fast speed they were going making him dizzy and it feels like he is still where they started at.

Jongho laughs softly with a nod and opens his front door and turns on the light. Yeosang opens his eyes and they widen.

The place is huge, a mansion. A big chandelier hangs high at the doorway bringing light. Past the doorway is a big living room set up. There was a big circle couch that leaves a nice opening to walk in and sit down on the couches with a coffee table in the middle. The floors were marble and shining bright and very clean. Two stair cases leading upstairs and a bridge like hall going across the house. He can see the kitchen on the side and he can already tell it is massive as well. The dining room being right next to it with a long table with eight chairs, three on each side and one on each end.

"You live here?" Yeosang asks in shock and Jongho nods and walks his way to the couches to set him down on.

"You just called me poor in so many ways" Yeosang says and Jongho couldn't help but laugh and sets the human down on the couch.

"It's actually my parents house but I'm the only one who lives here" Jongho says and Yeosang gets himself comfortable on the couch and takes his shoes off. The vampire takes the shoes and puts them at the doorway and goes back to him.

"Where are they now then?" Yeosang asks as his eyes keep looking around the big place, not sure how much more there is here.

"I don't know actually, they.. move a lot and we don't keep in contact no more unless needed" Jongho answers and sits down across from Yeosang. The answer he was given makes him stop himself from asking more personal questions.

"Your house really is nice though, I wasn't expecting a mansion at all" The human comments and looks at Jongho.

"Thank you and I don't usually call it a mansion. I just call it home because it is, I don't wanna sound rich at all" Jongho says and Yeosang gives him a bored look.

"The way you talk and your voice makes you sound rich anyways" Yeosang shrugs and gets himself more comfortable on the couch and once he is he doesn't feel like moving.

"I'll take the compliment" Yeosang snickers and shakes his head at the vampire. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"I don't wanna move" He mumbles and hears a chuckle come from Jongho.

With how tired Yeosang was tonight, for being on his feet for hours while working and having to deal with people and the loud music that gives him headaches sometimes, he immediately feels himself drifting off to sleep.

It was quiet and peaceful, but in Jongho's ears he can hear the steady beat of Yeosang's heart. Just his heart, nobody elses and he knew the sound of it would be comforting to listen to. Yeosang's chest having a steady rise and fall as his breaths are even while he sleeps.

Jongho was planning on speaking to Yeosang tonight when they had arrived but Jongho noticed how tired Yeosang was from working and decided to talk in the morning when the sun rises.

When Jongho realizes he needs to get some sleep himself he gets up walks over to the younger male and picks him up gently in a bridal style and carries him upstairs, the small human curling in his hold and small soft snores are heard from him. Jongho smiles from it and walks down one of the big hallways in his house and goes to the spare bedroom that is right next to his bedroom.

He lays Yeosang down on the bed and tucks him underneath the covers and makes sure his wrist is propped up right and is sure it won't do damage. When he's done he looks at him and this time he couldn't hold the urge to just give the human a soft light caress on his cheek.

His skin was soft against Jongho's fingertips and the vampire didn't want to stop what he was doing but he knew he had to. So he retreats his hand and turns off the bedroom light and looks at Yeosang one last time before he walks out closing the door and heads to sleep himself


	8. Chapter 8

As Yeosang wakes up the next day he immediately notices he is at a different place and immediately sits up and looks around the unfamiliar room he is in. His mind goes back to the previous night, now remembering he came to Jongho's house but he remembers falling asleep on the couch, not a bed in a bedroom.

But he's not stupid, he knows Jongho carried him up here when he had fallen asleep. He rubs his eyes to rub the tiredness away and stretches his limbs while leaning backwards falling on his back. He closes his eyes when he gets comfortable and sighs.

"Dear god it feels like I'm laying on a cloud" He mumbles to himself when he hides underneath the covers. He hasn't felt this comfortable in so long he doesn't remember the last time he was. Even his own bed and comforters can't make him this comfortable.

He doesn't know where or how Jongho got this type of bed with comforter to make it this comfortable but he wants one of his own and it's massive as well which makes him love it more. He doesn't want to move and wants to live on the bed.

But a small sigh of annoyance escapes him when a small knock was heard on the door. He lets out a loud hum for the vampire, too lazy to actually talk and move.

"Comfy much?" Jongho asks the obvious when he opens the door to the spare bedroom and sees Yeosang almost completely buried underneath the covers.

"Mhm" Yeosang answers with a nod, still not opening his eyes.

"Well I sensed you being awake and I made you some breakfast, come downstairs when you are ready" Jongho tells the human and goes to walk out the bedroom but stops and looks at Yeosang again "Oh and I need to speak with you about something that is important"

Yeosang hums lazily in response and Jongho chuckles before walking out of the room closing the door. Yeosang stays still for a bit letting his body relax and grow to the fact he is awake and can't fall back asleep. He opens his eyes again and sits on the edge of the bed and finally looks around the room and takes in the details.

It was a nice big bedroom with a balcony outside looking towards the garden. The brown wooden floor that is shiny clean, the walls are white decorated with pictures hanging on the wall, a bedside table on both sides of the bed with a lamp on each, a rug on the floor of the foot of the bed. A bathroom to his right with a walk in closet.

It wasn't much as it is a spare bedroom but it's enough to make whoever is in the room comfortable. Yeosang notices there is a pair of slippers on the side of the bed so he slides them on and walks to the bathroom to do his business and tidy up a bit and check on his wrist that is healing well. When finished he walks out of the bedroom and finds his way downstairs in the big house.

He takes in everything as he walks around, only remembering how the living room looked as that was the only area he was at when he came the previous night. After admiring the upstairs he walks his way downstairs and immediately found the kitchen where Jongho was at cleaning up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Jongho greets him when Yeosang walks in. Yeosang shakes his head at the vampire and sees a plate of food with a mug of coffee beside it on the island counter, assuming it's his he walks to it and sits on the stool.

"Did you sleep well?" Jongho asks

"I slept fine, better than I usually do" Yeosang answers and starts to eat. Jongho hums a response and keeps quiet to let the human eat his breakfast.

"I didn't know you can cook" Yeosang mentions after taking a few bites and amazed with how amazing the food tastes. He was surprised that the vampire can cook and make the food delicious despite being a vampire.

"Just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I can't cook. We do eat human food but just for the taste of it because it doesn't fill us up" Jongho explains to him. Yeosang nods and looks up at the other.

"Well it's good, I like-" Yeosang stops half sentence when he realizes something causing Jongho to look at him confused "How the hell isn't your skin burning? The sun is literally shining onto you"

Jongho lets out a chuckle hearing the words while shaking his head a little.

"The windows are blocking the sun from doing that. It's a special type of glass that is very expensive but is very helpful for us vampires since we of course like the sunlight, our skin just doesn't" Jongho explains and Yeosang stares at him confused.

"Don't ask how it works, just know it protects us from burning to ash" Jongho continues and Yeosang just nods and continues to eat his breakfast. It didn't take long for him to finish. Jongho takes the plate and sets it in the sink that he'll wash later but right now he needs to speak to Yeosang.

"Okay I do need to tell you something very important and I can't keep letting days go by without saying it" Jongho starts and leans his elbows on the island counter across from Yeosang. The human looks at him with a very confused look.

"Since you have been exposed to the supernatural side, I need to bring you somewhere" Jongho continues

"What? Where to and why? I'm not gonna turn into what you are right?" Yeosang asks quickly and the vampire shakes his head.

"No you aren't, nothing will happen I promise. I just need to bring you to the vampire counselors. It is required to happen. All they will do is just talk to you and ask questions and tell you the rules you must follow" Jongho immediately responds and Yeosang calms down a little and nods.

"And it's gonna have to happen tonight so you do have time to prepare yourself" He says and Yeosang nods a little.

"What are the vampire counselors?" He asks and Jongho was expecting it.

"They're like the rulers of the supernatural. There's three actually, vampire, werewolf, and witch counselors. But I'm taking you to the vampire one because since that's what I am and that's the species that exposed the supernatural to you" He explains and Yeosang nods understanding and sighs.

"When do you gotta take me?" He asks

"After sunset" He nods again and stands up.

"Um, do you mind if I take a shower here? And maybe borrow some clothes? I don't feel like going to my place today" Yeosang nervously asks. Jongho gives him a soft smile and nods, not minding at all.

"I don't mind at all, there's already some clothes in the closet in the spare bedroom you can pick from" Yeosang nods and thanks him before walking out of the kitchen and remembering the way to go back to the room. When he walks in he closes the door and sighs deeply.

He can feel himself grow nervous for what's gonna happen tonight but he does hope it won't take very long because he does have a shift at the club. He's doesn't know what's exactly gonna happen and that scares him.

He takes a deep breath to calm his nerves and walks into the bathroom turning on the light and finds the towels he needs and picks a comfy outfit from the closet. He strips his clothes off placing them into a laundry basket that is in there and carefully takes off his brace.

He steps into the shower and chooses to stay in there for awhile to relax and clear his thoughts away.

**\----------**

"Are you ready?" Jongho asks Yeosang when they arrive to the big building that looks like a castle that holds all the supernatural side in the country. Yeosang stares up at in shock, only seen places like this in movies or shows so it was different for him to see it in person.

It looks old and abandoned while being in a forest hidden away from the humans. A big fence surrounding the place with fire torches to bring light. The full moon also being bright enough to see in the dark night.

It was a place he could never imagine he would be at.

"Hello? Earth to Yeosang" Jongho snaps his fingers in front of his face to bring his attention back. Yeosang snaps out of his thoughts and looks at the vampire standing in front of him.

"Huh?"

"I said are you ready?" Jongho repeats his question.

"Do I have a choice?" Yeosang asks even though he already knows the answer to it.

"No you don't" Jongho answers "But you will be fine I promise. This has happened before and they aren't rude. I'll stay by your side so you have no worries"

Yeosang nods his head, trusting Jongho with his words and takes a deep breath.

"Let's go then, I have a shift in an hour and a half" Jongho chuckles at the human and nods. They both head their way to the entrance and Jongho knocks on the big tall doors that immediately opens and reveals a tall male with black hair and a uniform outfit that seems unreal to Yeosang.

"Exposed again, Jongho?" The tall mall speaks looking at Jongho noticing the human beside him.

"Yes, Mingi, but there was a reason to this one" Jongho replies giving his mutual friend Mingi a little hit on his arm when he steps inside, Yeosang following him like a lost puppy.

"We don't have much time though, he has work he needs to get to soon" Jongho mentions to him and Mingi nods closing the door behind the two and leads them through out the big castle like place.

Yeosang looks around in awe. It looks like a whole new place on the inside. It looks very brand new inside. The red velvet tiled floor being shiny clean, self portraits of people he has no clue of hanging on the wall, doors everywhere and the ceiling being very very up high.

He feels like he's in a movie right now with everything going on. Everything around looks creepy and is making him nervous all over again. He steps closer to the vampire and grips tightly on his sleeve.

Jongho sensing his uneasiness he gives his hand a soft assuring squeeze as they keep walking to the office that holds the three vampire counselors that are known as Namjoon, Soyeon, and Jaehyun.

Feeling the assuring squeeze from Jongho he calms down just a bit but not completely. He keeps his grip on his sleeve and after a lot more walking they get to one of the tall big double doors. Mingi opens the door and gestures for the two to walk in first.

Jongho and Yeosang walk in the big room that is white tiled and shiny clean with a chandelier hanging up very high. The three counselors sitting at desk watching with careful eyes.

"Jongho, nice to see you again" One of the counselors with brown parted hair and deep voice known as Namjoon who sits in the middle speaks first "And I see you have brought a guest with you"

"Yes Mr. Kim, this is what we are here for" Jongho respectfully replies.

"Do tell us" The lady with shoulder length blonde hair known as Soyeon that is on the right speaks.

"It was a life or death decision I had to make for him. Another vampire had held him hostage and tried to drink from him so I fought him off exposing myself to the human Miss" Jongho explains "His name is Kang Yeosang"

"Kang Yeosang" The male on the left with dark blue hair known as Jaehyun repeats his name. Yeosang's grip tightens even more with how he said his name.

"No need to be afraid. We will not harm you nor Jongho you know dearly as we see. This is a very common thing that happens here." Jaehyun speaks seeing how frightened Yeosang looks.

"All we will do is just speak to you and tell you the rules you must follow. Consequences will be told after" Namjoon says and Yeosang nods. Feels himself ease a little but keeps a grip to Jongho.

"How old are you darling?" Soyeon asks first

"I'm twenty one" He answers and is shock with how stable his voice is.

"Ah so you're still young" Soyeon mentions.

"How long have you known Jongho?" Namjoon asks next.

"Umm maybe a week? Or a little more than that if I remember correctly" He answers after a little bit of thinking.

"Do you know the vampire that had held you hostage and brought danger to you?" Soyeon asks.

"No not really but he always comes to the club I work at and bothers me" Yeosang answers the question. He knows the name was told to him but he had no care to the creature that bothers him to remember. The three counselors nod their heads and it was silent for a little as the three talk.

"What do you think of the supernatural Yeosang? Are you afraid of it?" Jaehyun asks even though it was kinda obvious to how he is acting in the moment.

"Not really, I'm just kinda scared of what you all could do what you want on your own command" Yeosang answers trying to keep his voice stable. Soyeon giggles a little at his response.

"No darling, we are not like that. We only bring harm to the consequences that will happen when the rules we are about to tell you get broken." Soyeon tells him "The supernatural being exposed to some humans are the most common rule to be broken depending on how it happened. How you've been exposed to it is alright which won't bring any consequences as Jongho was saving you"

Yeosang nods his head understanding what she had said and his grip on Jongho loosens but he stays close.

"We'll start with the very big rule, no humans are allowed to date the supernatural. Any human being caught dating a supernatural will cause very big consequences to both the human and whatever species you made ties with may face death" Namjoon starts and Yeosang doesn't know why but feels disappointed with that which confuses him.

"No telling anyone about the supernatural. Not even a very close family member or friend. The supernatural and humans are required to stay separated. There is only less then one percent of people on this earth that know about the supernatural" Jaehyun continues to the second "If we are informed that you have told a human about us, you will be locked up in our dungeon"

Yeosang nods silently, grip tightening again. Jongho squeezes his hand reassuring him it's all okay still. Keeping silent as it is only the counselors speaking to Yeosang.

"You are prohibited to be turned to one of us unless you are on your last breath you can be saved but that is only with your consent." Soyeon says "Only if you are going to your last breath, you cannot make yourself do that just to be apart of us or you will take your last breath and die with no saving"

"For the witches side, do not be involved or try out any of the magic. That is for witches and witches only. For werewolves, there is not much for them besides the mating." Namjoon says "The mating bond in werewolves is a bite on a neck that claims they have a mate that is a werewolve and that is the same exact thing as dating. When caught, death with come to you"

All Yeosang could do was nod agreeing to them all. The consequences being death or locked up in a dungeon probably for the rest of his life is what he does not want to happen to him.

"Do you agree to the rules and swear you will not break them" Namjoon says looking sternly at Yeosang.

"I swear I will not break any of the rules that were told" Yeosang replies and the three counselors nod in amusement.

"You are free to go" Jaehyun lets them go and Yeosang sighs feeling relief when him and Jongho leave the room.

"Are you okay now?" Jongho asks and Yeosang holds his hand to his chest where his fast beating heart is at from the nerves.

"Better now yes" The human responds "It felt like being in the principals office in middle school"

Jongho laughs at his comment and shakes his head. Jongho says a bye to Mingi when they exit the castle like building and they both head their way to the club where Yeosang is about to start his shift.

All Jongho has to do now, is ignore and try to get rid of the increasing emotion he is feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of short but I had nothing else to write here but do enjoy :)

A few days have passed by since the night Jongho took Yeosang to the counselors. He can tell Yeosang is getting more used to the supernatural side and that he's been able to keep in track of it all since he's been asking a lot of questions about it.

But he doesn't mind, he knew it was gonna happen so he'll answer all the questions truthfully for Yeosang.

But as more days go by, Jongho grows worried and more high alert. He's noticed the four vampires haven't came back to the club to mess with Yeosang ever since that night Yeosang found out about the other side. He's not stupid, he knows they're planning something.

He knows they just don't suddenly disappear like that when they crave for a specific human. He has seen in it millions of times throughout his one hundred years of living. He knows they are planning something and it gets him worried for Yeosang for what they could do so suddenly when he's not around.

But he can't keep being around Yeosang like a bodyguard twenty four seven. Because right now, he is at his home while Yeosang is at the club doing his shift that is about to end with Wooyoung. He figures since they both be together Yeosang will be fine but he still can't help but worry.

But he also can't help with the incoming emotion he keeps feeling whenever the thought of Yeosang comes to his mind or when he sees him. It confuses him too because it's too soon for him to feel this type of emotion. He had never got attached or feel something for someone so quick. Yeosang is the first. 

"Ah too much is going on already" He mumbles and sits down on the couch in the living room and sighs. He leans his head back on the cushion and closes his eyes. His mind going back to thinking.

But after a little bit, he hears a faint heartbeat and it gets louder in his ears every second meaning it is coming closer. His eyebrows furrow confused as he wasn't expecting any company at all.

Not a few more seconds go by, a knock was on his front door so he gets up to answer to whoever is at the door.

"Oh, Yeosang, what are- what happened to your eye?" Jongho asks worriedly when he sees Yeosang who stands at his front door with a small forming black eye.

"Just a stupid fight at the club tonight me and Wooyoung had to break up. It was a pure accident don't worry" Yeosang answers and looks up at the vampire "But are you gonna let me in or let me freeze to death out here?"

"Yeah sure, come in" Jongho steps to the side to let Yeosang walk in who immediately does and shivers off the coldness and takes his shoes off and sets them by the door.

"I wasn't expecting you" Jongho tells him and Yeosang walks his way to the living room as if he lives there.

"Yeah I wasn't expecting myself to be here either" Yeosang takes off his jacket setting it on the couch before laying down and closing his eyes.

"Well is there anything you want me to give you?" 

"Meds and ice. My face hurts" Jongho nods and heads to the kitchen for the needed items.

Yeosang sighs and gets himself comfortable on the couch while he waits. He really doesn't know why he came to Jongho's place. After closing up the club with Wooyoung he went the opposite direction from his place heading to Jongho's. He didn't quite notice until Wooyoung asked where he was going.

He confused himself for a bit realizing where he was heading but kept along with it and kept walking to Jongho's place. During so, he came across a drunk male walking the streets looking for hookups and found Yeosang as his target. Thanks to Yeosang's luck he was able to fight him off but got a black eye during so; keeping the truth away from Jongho because he doesn't want the vampire to worry.

"Here's your ice and medicine as you requested" Yeosang opens his eyes hearing Jongho. The vampire walks to him handing him a bag with ice in it with medicine and a water bottle.

Yeosang sits up taking the medicine and drinking the water before setting the bottle down and laying back down and sets the bag of ice on his eye.

"Anything else you need?" Jongho asks to make sure Yeosang is comfortable and well before he takes a seat. Yeosang shakes his head and lifts his hand up patting down on the spot of the couch. Jongho takes the hint and sits down right beside his head taking the request with no hesitance but what he wasn't expecting was for Yeosang to lift his head and rest on his thigh.

But Yeosang has no care as he rest his head on Jongho's thigh and makes himself comfortable. He felt that it was normal to do this as he does with Wooyoung and Seonghwa a lot at either home they're at. He was just used to doing the action he forgot to ask Jongho for his consent if it was okay for him to do this. He was about to ask him if it was okay until he felt a hand brushing through his hair.

It doesn't feel awkward to them. The silence was comfortable and so were they; despite one of them being in pain and very exhausted from work and the other still messing with his thoughts they both feel really relaxed.

It feels like they have done this more than once but it's the first between the two but they don't mind. Jongho keeps caressing and brushing his fingers through Yeosang's black locks while the human stays completely relaxed.

"Did I really call you Jongie that one night I was drunk?" Yeosang asks out of the blue remembering he was told he called Jongho the nickname Jongie.

"Yes, yes you did" Jongho chuckles remembering the night "But I didn't mind it. Wooyoung calls me that and if I'll be honest, it's cute when you call me Jongie"

"We're dropping the topic now" Jongho laughs wholeheartedly at the response. The sound of Jongho's laugh making Yeosang unknowingly smile hearing it but once he noticed he immediately stopped so the vampire didn't notice.

"So I'll be taking a guess you're spending the night here for the second time?" Jongho asks after it got silent.

"If you don't mind"

"I don't"

"You sure?" Yeosang asks, opening his eye to look at the vampire "I came unannounced shocking you and me both so I just-"

"Yeosang it's fine, you're welcome here anytime. If I wanted you to leave I would've already requested that to you" Jongho interrupts him. Yeosang doesn't speak any further and nods but keeping the eye contact with Jongho.

It was silent between the two again. Jongho keeps messing with his black locks while they keep the eye contact but Jongho was quick to realize and look away. Yeosang holds back a disappointed sigh and closes his eye.

"Do you wanna go upstairs and get yourself comfortable and in bed? I know you're tired and exhausted from work" Jongho says and gets a hum as a response.

"As long as your carry me, my feet hurt"

"Yes your majesty" Yeosang couldn't help but giggle and Jongho was glad he heard it wanted to at least bring the spirit up a bit. After Yeosang lifts his head up Jongho stands up and picks up Yeosang in bridal style and starts carrying him upstairs to the spare bedroom. Yeosang automatically curling himself in the vampire's arms and resting his head on his chest.

If he could and wanted he could fall asleep right now in Jongho's arms but he wants to get himself in comfortable clothes because he doesn't want to sleep in jeans and a long sleeve turtle neck as it will be uncomfortable for him to sleep.

"What would you like change into?" Jongho asks when he sets Yeosang down on the bed in the spare bedroom.

"Just some sweats and a hoodie, I like to be comfy when I sleep" Yeosang replies and sets the bag of ice on the bedside table because of how cold his face was getting.

Jongho nods and walks into the walk in closet and grabs a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants for the human.

"If you need anything my room is at the very end of the hall" Yeosang nods and takes the clothes from the vampire. Jongho soon exits the room after making sure Yeosang has everything he wants or needs and is comfortable and goes to his room for the night.

He walks in his room and closes the door and leans against it. The beating of Yeosang's heartbeat clear in his ears that is very calming to him. He finds it nice listening to a heartbeat but for him, it was better and more calming when it's Yeosang's.

He knows what's happening and is afraid as this emotion he feels is something he has never felt in his a hundred years of living. Even when his heart was beating he didn't feel it. But now, he feels like his non-beating heart could skip a beat just by looking at Yeosang or hearing his name.

He knows it's bad, very bad and the consequences being death on the two. He'll take the death knowing he died for love even when it's small in the moment. He knows it will grow stronger but he'll take the death. He just doesn't want Yeosang to take the death. He wants Yeosang to live the normal human life for very long. Love and date whoever he wants that doesn't have to worry about dying.

He hates how it's too soon already. He's always heard the saying true love at first sight but never believed it but in the moment right now, he feels like he does believe it now.

He lets out a deep sigh before pulling out his phone and dialing a number, needing someone to talk to. After dialing the number and bringing his phone up to his ear, it rings three times until there was an answer.

"Yes Jongho?"

"Seonghwa.. it's happening, and I already feel it"


End file.
